This invention is directed to a game of skill whereby a plurality of objects can be moved interchangeably between a plurality of object repositories located on a plurality of members which are in association with one another. More specifically, the invention is directed to a game wherein a group of members in a symmetrical array are coded with respect to the plurality of objects such that the codes between the objects and the members can be rearranged in a game of skill.
There are a plurality of U.S. patents which have been issued directed to games which incorporate gear mechanisms and the like. For the most part, these patents are directed to teaching the interaction of gears and the transfer of power via them. Typical of such patents would be U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,317; 3,193,293; 2,095,046; 3,172,666 and 2,477,441. At least with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,046, the disclosure of the patent utilizes the gear arrangement to form a puzzle mechanism. For the most part, the other patents listed above are directed to simply teaching the interrelationship of gears and similar mechanisms.
In a second type of device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,194, a game apparatus is described in which a plurality of rotors are spaced in an aligned position with respect to one another on a board. Each of the rotors includes arcuate shaped sections removed from the rotors. The arcuate shaped sections provide for elongated spaces between adjacent rotors. A plurality of playing pieces of flat, ovaloid, or football-type, shape, fit into the cutout sections of the rotors and can be moved along the playing board by positioning the playing piece tightly against one of the rotors and rotating the playing piece in conjunction with rotation of the rotor. Of course, the playing piece must be moved into a voided area located between two rotors. In this game, the rotors are independent of one another, and rotation of one does not rotate a second one, and, in fact, rotation of a second, adjacent rotor would be inhibited with respect to rotation of a first rotor, because it is necessary for the arcuate surface of the second rotor to remain static and allow the playing piece to slide along this arcuate surface as the first rotor and the playing piece are moved with respect to the second rotor. Because of this feature, one does not disturb previously positioned playing pieces in moving subsequent playing pieces.
Recently, a series of games have been introduced, such as Rubik's Cube and the like, wherein it is the object of the game to rearrange a set of surfaces into a predetermined sequence and wherein movement of one surface concurrently moves at least another surface. Because of the concurrent movement of the other surface, an element of complexity is introduced into the game which is both challenging and has considerable play value.
It is believed that, in view of the concurrent movement which can be achieved with a series of gear trains, there exists a need for a game which concurrently moves a series of members via a gear train or the like, and incorporates a puzzle element wherein movable portions of the puzzle element do not remain static, but move with each and every move of any of the members controlled by the gear train.